Best Friend
by kpossible4250
Summary: A pair of blue eyes locked eyes on a a pair of golden eyes. Can they take their friendship to the next level? Contains language and sexual content(later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the the characters or the song in the story, just the plot. This is my first story and review are greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

She looked up at the crowd and took a breath. The spotlight was shining brightly on her, causing her to squint her eyes. Once her eyes got used to the light, she scanned the crowds and her eyes came across a pair of golden eyes. Her heart soared and she briefly closed them. While closed, she remembered the words he said two weeks before. "_Korra, you know I'm with Asami and …..I don't know it's all too confusing right now" said Mako. "Your right, but I don't think I can take being your friend. I want more" Korra stated. Sadly Mako replied," I'm sorry Korra, but I can't give you more."_

The strumming of the guitar snapped Korra out of her trance and she took the microphone in her hand and started to sing. Looking dead at Mako, she poured her heart out:

_**I know you got that perfect 20/20 babe, No need for them glasses or them contacts**_

_**So tell me why, tell me why, why can't you see**_

_**Every time you're kissing her in front of me**_

_**It hurts, I'm human, baby it hurts**_

_**I'm not your fucking best friend**_

_**I've been sitting on this bench too long while you're playing with these basic fake chicks**_

_**And come complaining when it all goes wrong**_

_**If you open your eyes and give sense a good try**_

_**I'll be all you need and more, than a fucking best friend.**_

_**Was I ever an option, on the phone talking 2 o'clock in the morning**_

_**Asking me to fix what's broken, open up my heart and then you stole it**_

_**Those random times I crossed your mind, do I give you butterflies?**_

_**Cause baby I get chills, every time I chill with cha**_

_**Cause I not your fucking best friend**_

_**I've been sitting on this bench too long while you're playing with these basic fake chicks**_

_**And com complaining when it all goes wrong**_

_**If you open your eyes and give sense a good try **_

_**I'll be all you need and more, than a fucking best friend**_

_**You can't tell me I'm crazy for feeling this way**_

_**And maybe it's the wrong time, but I'm in the right place**_

_**So while you got me here, look me straight in the eye**_

_**And tell me everything I feel is a lie**_

_**Whhooooaaaa**_

_**Cause I'm not your fucking best friend**_

_**I've been sitting on this bench too long while you're playing with these basic fake chicks**_

_**And come complaining when it all goes wrong**_

_**If you open your eyes give sense a good try**_

_**I'll be all you need and more, than a fucking best friend**_

_**Whoa oh oh ho**_

_**Why can't you see it?**_

_**It can be me and you**_

_**I'll be all you need and more, than a fucking best friend.**_

The crowd cheered her on as blue eyes met gold and a pang of sadness was shown as she looked at him one more time. Mako looked down at his shoes and realized his feelings for Korra ran much deeper than he thought. Yes he loved Asami, but it wasn't any spark in the relationship. They both argued and bicker to no end when they are together, whereas when he's with Korra, there is electricity that excites him. "_Maybe Asami and I are better off as friends_" thought Mako. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the very same person who's heart he was about to break. "Asami can we go somewhere quieter and talk?" asked Mako. "Sure, I was just about to pull you aside to talk to you too", replied Asami. As the couple walked outside to the courtyard, unknown to them, a pair of shiny deep blue eyes was watching them.

* * *

p.s. The song is called Best Friend by Ravaughn. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I'll try not to go too long in between chapter hopefully work and life and writers block won't get in the way. Thank you all again for reading and let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Once outside, Mako and Asami sat down on a bench. He looked over at her and looked directly in her green eyes, took a deep breath and said, "Asami, I really do care about you and I will always love you, but we are not working out well together. We're constantly bickering over the smallest things. I know the last few months have been rocky, but I think that we are better off as friends." Asami closed her eyes for a brief second, looked at him and said ,"You are right. I'm not happy and you are not happy. Friendship is probably our best bet now so that way we won't turn into enemies. Besides, I know about Korra. I can see the look you give her. You two would be good for each other. Just DO NOT FUCK it up", Asami said with a wink. Mako gave her a look of surprise. "How long you have felt like this, he asked. "I have been feeling this way for quite some time" said Asami. "Look, I don't fault you for who for who you like. Just don't treat her like you treated me. Now go and admit your feelings to her or least after you guys preform." With one last hug and a kiss on the cheek, Asami said jokingly to Mako, "Now I can peruse your cousin, Iroh." Mako can only chuckle, shake his head and smile as she walked away. He knew that she'll forever be his friend. As he walks back into the building, his brother Bolin rushed up to him franticly and said, "Where the hell were you?! We go on in 5 min! "Oh Shit! I forgot about the performance!" said Mako. Both brothers rushed to the stage to get into position. On the way to the stage, Bolin asked, "What were you and Asami talking about outside? Did ya make up for the umpteenth time? Did I interrupted a make out session or did you guys finally called it quits and ended the drama filled soap opera of your love story?" Mako looked at his brother and said, "We mutually broke up and decided to be friends. She knows about Korra and suggested that I'd admit my feelings to her. Besides, she admitted to me that she has a thing for Iroh." Bolin stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth wide open like he wanted to say something, but no words prevail. Two seconds later once the brothers reached backstage, he asked, "Aren't you heartbroken about it?" "No actually after our performance, I am going to talk to Korra," said Mako. "Well you are going to be heartbroken when you see this", said Bolin with a terror on his face. Mako looked up and in an instant, anger and rage filled him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hey everyone, I'm glad that you liked the first chapter. I do apologize for the second chapter being so short and so spaced out. I will try to update more frequently, but again thank you in advance for the reviews and keep sending the comments (good or bad). And I now present you chapter 3!

* * *

"KORRA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" screamed Mako. Korra looked up surprised and jumped away. "What does it matter to you, you have Asami. I'm not going to keep waiting for you. You're not going to keep tearing my heart apart anymore, said Korra. Sadness filled Mako's heart but his pride and anger pushed it aside. "I thought you hated Tahano? Why all of a sudden you're taking interest in him? Are you trying to rip our band apart?!" screamed Mako. "And you, I knew you would betray me. After this performance your out! "Whoa, hold up Mako, yelled Tahano. "I was only comforting Korra after she saw you and Asami walk outside. Why would I hook up with her when I am engaged to someone else?! Seriously Mako, you need to get your priorities straightened out!" said Tahano while glaring daggers at Mako. Mako thought to himself,_ stupid! Of course she would see us walk outside. How can I be so stupid?_

Korra, I'm so sorry for….." started Mako. "Save it! I just can't believe YOU of all people would accuse me of doing the unthinkable to a taken man. Do you really think that low of me? I thought you were my friend. I can't even look at you right now." Korra then brushed past Mako, tears streaming down her face. "Korra, WAIT!" yelled Mako, but Bolin said, "We need to get Iroh and get on stage now. After the show, you two need to hash it out, hug it out, or whatever. You and I both know that finding another guitarist this late in the game is hard to find and he's one of the best out there." Mako looked up at his brother, "Sigh, your right. Tahano, I'm sorry for blowing up at you, kicking you out of the group and taking things out of proportion. I didn't realize that you were only being a friend to her." Tahano shook his head, patted Mako on the back and said, "Look, we all know that you want Korra, and don't try to deny it, but it doesn't help if you don't tell her how you feel. If it helps, I can try to get you too together and ya'll can talk, save your friendship and let each other's feelings come to light."

Suddenly an idea popped into Mako's head. "What if I sang it to her, in a song? I mean Korra did the same thing. I just hope I'm not too late and she still feels the same way about me", said Mako. "Bro, I have no doubt that Korra feels the same way, "said Bolin. "I saw the way she looked at you before she ran off. There was a look of surprise, anger, hurt and…" "Ok, we got it", cut in Mako. "The only thing is what song to preform?" "Well, you can always do Where ever she goes", suggested Bolin. "Naw, that's too private," said Mako. "Oh, oh, I know! What about Echo?" suggested Tahano? "It doesn't say the right words", said Mako. "Ok, what about…." started Bolin. "I got it! What about In Color?" asked Mako "GOOD IDEA," said both Bolin and Tahano. "Now let's tell Iroh and win Korra back!" yelled Bolin. Mako and Tahano both gave him looks and Bolin sheepishly said, You know, for Mako's sake." Once the boys reached back stage, Iroh rushed over to them and said "There you guys are. I was wondering where the hell ya'll disappeared off to. We go on in two minutes! Mako, I hope we're not singing a depressing song due to you and Asami breaking up again. And you,(pointing to Tahano) what's going on with you and Korra? I thought you guys despised each other? What in the fuck is the world coming to? Is hell freezing over? I mean, seriously, you bastards better have a good reason for us almost missing our performance!" "Ok, easy there tiger, calm down. I need you to focus; NO we're not doing a depressing song, we're doing In Color, and I'll explain everything afterwards. Also, remind me to have Asami to calm you down cause right now, your panic mode is on100 and we need it down to 0. So are you ready?", said Mako. "YES!" the boys cried out in unison. "Then let's get out there and rock out!" said Mako._ Korra, I hope I haven't lost you_.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own anything but the plot. Please review, they help with the story. Happy Readings!**

* * *

After running from backstage, Korra made her way over to the bar area. What it'll be", miss yelled the bartender. "Something strong, real strong" yelled Korra. "Coming right up." The bartender then pulled out a shot glass, rimmed the glass with salt and poured 1800 Tequila into the glass. "Do you want a lemon, or an orange or pineapple?" asked the bartender. "Give me the orange" said Korra. The bartender then set out a plate of oranges. Korra then proceeded to take the shot of tequila when a voice interrupted her. "Can I join you?" the voice asked. Korra looked up only to see a pair of green eyes warmly looking down at her. Despite being hurt and upset and mostly pissed off to the point of not being bothered, Korra could not say no. "Sure, whatever floats your boat" said Korra, looking at her glass.

"What you drinking?" asked Asami. "Tequila shots" said Korra. Asami then snapped her fingers to get the bartender's attention. Once she got his attention, she ordered the same thing. After receiving her drink, Asami proposed a toast to Korra for her performance. "I'm sorry, I'm just not in a toasting mood at the moment", said Korra. "Oh come on, you had one of the best performance tonight and you deserve it AND I'm not taking no for an answer!" said Asami. "OK, fine, BUT just only one!" said Korra, with a smirk. With her glass raised, Asami said," To one of the best performance tonight and one of my best friend, KORRA!" Korra smiled and while blushing said, "I'll drink to that!" Both girls downed their shots and immediately grabbed an orange to chase it with. Afterwards, Asami looked over at her friend and notice that Korra looked upset "You want to talk about it? I've never seen you this down before. What's got you so upset?" Asked Asami. "_How bout your and your boyfriend broke my heart and he put it in the grinder and grinded up into pieces bitch!_" thought Korra. "Well, it's kinda complicated….." began Korra. "Go on", said Asami. "I don't know where to begin" said Korra. "How bout when I saw Mako and you sneaking out after his practice and meeting up under a tree", said Asami with a smirk on her face. "Wait, you know? But how? And you're not upset?" said Korra with her mouth wide open. "Close your mouth before you let all the flies in" chuckled Asami. "Tonight me and Mako ended our relationship. We both knew that we were better off as friends. Hopefully he'll come to his senses and off his high horse to make it work with you. I knew that ya'll were hooking up behind my back and yeah, I'm not gonna lie, seeing the two of you together broke my heart and to be honest with you, Korra, I really wanted to rip your head off, since you are my best friend. I couldn't understand why you were doing this to me. But in time, I got over it and moved on. Besides, I think I can calm Iroh down about 5 notches when he gets revved up", said Asami with a wink.

"So wait, all this time you knew about us but said chose not to say anything? Why?" Asked Korra. "Because I was still in love with Mako and I was doing my best to keep him around" said Asami. "I didn't realize that we were hurting our relationship by staying together. I knew our relationship was over when he took you in his arms after Tarrlok kidnapped you." Both girls shuddered at the memory. "Look, I know you saw us go outside after your performance and if the shoe was on the other foot, I'd feel the same way. I know Mako really cares about you so when you guys eventually talk, hear him out. He wants only you." "Well Mako sure has a funny way of showing it" said Korra. "Before I came to the bar, I was backstage talkin to Tahano about what I saw and what I should do about Mako. The next thing I know Mako was charging up to us and accusing me of starting something with him. At that time, I didn't know you guys broken up at that time." "Let me guess, Mako's jealousy side came out" guessed Asami. "Yeah, it did. Some words were said and I ran out cause I couldn't stand to look at him then. I'm not going to just let him misuse my heart again. I just can't" said Korra, with tears brimming her eyes.

"Wow, you really got it bad for him" said Asami. "I think you should give him one more chance and the reason why is because he'll be a wreck without you." Korra looked at Asami while mulling her words over. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I'll give him one more chance. But, I can't afford him to hurt me again. I know its shellfish for me to feel like this, but I do really care about him." "Well let's get off our asses and check out his performance. I know they're on next" said Asami. "Alright, I wonder what song their doing? Oh, Asami, thank you. I do hope you and Iroh work out", said Korra. "Thanks Korra, and once you and Mako make up, the four of us can hang out", said Asami. "Hey don't forget about Bolin and Eska!" said Korra. Both girls giggled and gave a quick hug before rushing towards the stage.


End file.
